


A Brave New World

by dipdyedinchoco



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brave New World - Freeform, Catastrophe, F/M, Gen, Government, New World, World War III
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipdyedinchoco/pseuds/dipdyedinchoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wise man once said, "heroes are born in the aftermath of destruction, they rise from the ashes to protect the realm with everything that they are, body and soul". At least he must've because that's what the government has always told him and they definitely didn't come up with that.</p><p>But then why does Ethan Tyler doubt that?  </p><p>Ethan's just a boy who's been asked to grow up too fast, too alone. He is a boy trying to fit in to a society that has no room for differences. However, he is also the boy who's figured out all the defaults in this "Utopia". He knows that they are under constant surveillance. He knows that dangerous things are being planned. He knows secrets he isn't supposed to know. No one notices the cameras that have been placed in every room or has overheard the private conversations being whispered in hidden rooms. No one expect for him of course.</p><p>Now, there are some plans even Ethan did not know about. Things that make him want to run from this perfect little society. And so he does. Wandering in territories that are unknown, he runs. He runs to anywhere, anywhere except here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brave New World

Prologue

The year 2076 was a significant turning point for humanity, marking the end of a catastrophe known as World War 3.

Those who had managed to survive the nuclear attacks; blasts and fallout were greeted with decades of disease, economic struggle and hunger. Staying alive during those times required an immense amount of teamwork, effort and luck. During the war, law and order had been completely disregarded for. This led to looting, vandalism and murders, which became common in every city around the world. Even the cleanest cities on earth had become filthy and run-down. The streets were filled with dirt and litter. Citizens roamed around aggressively, or hid in their homes, trying to protect themselves. This was the only behaviour thought to be acceptable at the time, due to the current situation. Financial systems went down the drain and entire neighbourhoods abandoned. Eventually, people fled to the rural parts of the country, where it ought to be safer.

When the war finally ended in 2081, it was a pyrrhic victory that took billions of lives. The entire world’s population was cut down to one billion. If there was a positive impact that came out, it was the sense of community afterwards. After being scared to go out for so long, the people knit together tighter than ever before. The world was left in ruins and replacing the damage would take years. The few people left in the world were a tech savvy group, determined to create a better life on earth. Technology was the main reason they had survived, and they were so appreciative. They had given technology life once, and technology had repaid them by doing the same.

Instead of re-building the cities, they decided that humanity needed to take the power into their own hands and create a problem free population. They didn’t want a repeat of the past. It was decided that they would study history, and cut out the sections that caused problems and base their new society off of the modified version. After all, they had nothing to lose and the entire universe to gain.

War was mainly over boundaries and resources. Instead of dividing themselves into the countries, they decided to create a new nation called Amerzone. It was spread across the globe, but it unified them all the same. There were no boundaries or race/gender based restrictions. Everyone was free to travel the world and do as they please. Using the Internet, everybody was given a vote on every issue in Amerzone.

The Internet and diversity brought a lot of information for the Ameranians to take in and analyze. This made accepting each other much easier, and introduced them to new ideologies. They took pride in re-building civilization into such an astonishing society and voiced their opinions loud and clear. Never in history had each citizens opinion mattered as much as it did now. It was the line between going back to the old tattered ways of democracy and having a new healthy one. Each law, policy and institution was examined and discussed thoroughly. In a relatively short amount of time, the people, for the people, enacted a new constitution.

Not long after, the New World Order was established- a charitable, centralized government that became the executive body for the entire planet. They operated based on a simple agenda of creating an optimal environment for all. No invasions of privacy, or countries; their sole purpose was to meet the citizens needs and facilitate them- the way the Ancient Greeks had originally intended it.

Once the financial system was put into the hands of individuals, rather than power hungry people, everything got much better. The economy shot up and became very efficient. Instead of being at the mercy of unstable speculative markets, the people were working for themselves.

The educational system of the past was also found to have flaws. The core subjects were hundreds of years old, and no longer met the needs of civilization in the modern world. A contemporary system was created, which included the 10 core subjects: mathematics, science, finance, languages, history, law, phycology, philosophy, art and athletics. The entire population had to be educated according to those 10 core subjects, which divided into sub categories, as well as new important additions to the curriculum such as mind management and discipline. The people decided these were important to help control their temperament.

It would take 10 years to master and complete the subjects, but were not taught the traditional way. Now, the subjects would be divided into small sections and downloaded directly into the student’s brain. Tests were no longer required as the student would recall anything that had been downloaded immediately. Learning the traditional way, through repetition, was disused for the most part. This way, nearly everyone on the planet was enlightened and educated. The New World Order had created a purely rational and understanding nation.

As planned before, countries no longer existed. Individuals from impoverished countries were granted full education, completely free and a chance to relocate once. Almost everybody took the offer and moved to big cities, abandoning the harsh environments of the planet.

In order to maintain the planet’s population, a Child Nurturing Act was established. This filtered out all children that had a high risk of causing problems in society. Before a women conceived, she would have to go through a procedure, approving her to have the child. Some qualifications needed to be met in order to pass. They were: having certain educational, physiological, physical and financial standards up to par. The population became stable and poverty was mostly canceled out.

Before these new standards were formed, they were discussed and seemed logical. The world was headed into a downward spiral and these standards bumped civilization back on its feet. Any woman that was found disregarding this procedure would be often sent to jail, and occasionally sterilized to prevent it from happening again. The baby would become the property of the New World Order, to make sure he or she had a proper upbringing and education. Though these consequences were strict, they deemed to be the only way to prevent them from falling back into the old ways of life.

The ubiquity of information helped people understand the difference cultures around the globe, and soon the cultures started to dissolve into one. Everyone had an open way of thinking, and decisions were made rationally. They had no allegiance to the government or nationality. They viewed themselves as equal citizens of earth. Even with the great distances between them, they were unified as Ameranians.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first story-ish thing on here, or anywhere really. This prologue is important, so for everyone who skimed it (bad reader), go back and re-read it! Haha, let me know what you think and comment any predictions you have. Also, feel free to point out any mistakes. I will get the first chapter up as soon as possible. Thank youu:D


End file.
